


Too Close To The Sun

by Grantairethecynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Colours, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic





	Too Close To The Sun

Red. The coat that glows with gold in the low lights of The Musain, bright and loud and unafraid

Green. The jacket stained with shadows, always across from red, always at odds

Red. A soul of fire and freedom, of fighting spirit and righteousness. The marble lover of liberty

Green. A soul of cynicism and artistry, of alcohol and pessimism. A man who makes a great deal of effort not to believe in anything

Red. The angel of justice, the voice of the people. Apollo in all of his glory

Green. The grass beneath their feet, the voice or reason. Icarus, ever faithful

Red. The wine they drink too much of the night they hear the news. The suspense of the oncoming battle. The blood of angry men.

Green. The bottle cradled in paint stained hands. The fear of the worst. The knowledge that soon it would be too late.

Red. The banner they wave, a promise to fight to the death. The barricade rising

Green. The bottle kept just for this. The door that doesn’t open. A group of schoolboys alone in the night

Red. The sparks from gunpowder the pounding heartbeats, staining the clothing of the guide, the heart, the doctor, the flag in his hand and the accents on their uniforms. 

Green. The chipped paint, growth, the bottle on the floor - always the bottle, now stained with gold in the rubble of a revolution. Drawn to red as if in a trance, believing in nothing and dying for a cause, a belief, a man.

Red. Staining the wall and the floor and their hands, clasped tightly at long last. Halos of blond and black tainted with it, dripping. Still standing despite the five shards of metal, resisting even in death. A flag hanging from a window.

Green. Unafraid and glorious by the side of his sun, asking permission. Stained with red, changed with red, broken with red. Falling at his feet. Always at his feet.


End file.
